gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
An Update On Training Camps for the EITC
EITC Training Camps and Business Outposts have been established for a long time. However, recent confusion about what camp is what and their new names have pushed me to create this page for the sole purpose of updating the camp's names, status, and main operation purpose. Camps Camp Grace '''Established: 1702 AKA: Camp Andrew, Camp Swann Location: Fort Charles, Port Royal, England Currently Owned By: Chancellor Ryan Blademonk Of England Formerly Owned By: Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal Status: Private Main Uses: EITC Training, British Training, EITC Lodging, Lookout Camp Major 'Established: 1714 AKA: Office of the Land Defense Marshal Location: Thieve's Den, Tortuga, English Ireland Currently Owned By: Lord Cutler Beckett Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Private Main Uses: War Planning, EITC Training, EITC Lodging, Prisoner Internmeant Camp Minor 'Established: 1698 AKA: Miner Post Location: Royal Caverns, Port Royal, England Currently Owned By: Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England Formerly Owned By: Lord Cutler Beckett, Pablo Swordmaster Status: Private Main Uses: EITC Training, EITC Lodging, Mining Overwatch Camp Brown Established: 1741 AKA: N/A Location: Market District, Tortuga, English Ireland Currently Owned By: Sir Carlos Brown Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Public Main Uses: Public Recruiting Camp Ember Established: 1733 AKA: Camp Mallace Location: Newgate Prison/Fort Dundee, Padres Del Fuego, England Currently Owned By: Lord Caddius Bane Formerly Owned By: Lady Cynthia Di'Angelo Status: Public Main Uses: Prisoner Internmeant, EITC Lodging Camp Forager Established: 1739 AKA: N/A Location: El Sudoron, Padres Del Fuego, England Currently Owned By: Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Private Main Uses: Recon, Prisoner Internmeant, EITC Lodging, War Planning Outposts Outpost Alpha 'Established: 1698 AKA: N/A Location: Royal Caverns, Port Royal, England Currently Owned By: Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England Formerly Owned By: Pablo Swordmaster Status: Controlled Main Uses: Storage Outpost Beta Established: 1700 AKA: N/A Location: Royal Caverns, Port Royal, England Currently Owned By: Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Controlled Main Uses: Interrogation, Fleet Direction, Mining Overwatch Outpost Cobra Established: 1704 AKA: Thieve's Den Location: Thieve's Den, Tortuga, English Ireland Currently Owned By: N/A Formerly Owned By: Sven Daggersteel, William Brawlmartin Status: Controlled Main Uses: Execution, Interrogation, Fleet Direction Outpost Dawson Established: 1704 AKA: El Casa de Claude Location: Thieve's Den, Tortuga, English Ireland Currently Owned By: Lord Claude de Aracias' Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Controlled Main Uses: Storage, EITC Lodging Outpost Elrod Estbalished: 1714 AKA: N/A Location: The Catacombs, Padres Del Fuego, England Currently Owned By: N/A Formerly Owned By: Sir Edwin (Rattlebones) Ferguson Status: Destroyed Main Uses: N/A Outpost Fielder Established: 1721 AKA: Ash Tray Location: The Catacombs, Padres Del Fuego, England Currently Owned By: Mercenary Captain Winston Peters Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Under Attack Main Use: Storage, Front Line Additional Positions EITC Direction Of Trade Office Established: 1745 AKA: N/A Location Beckett's Quarry, Padres Del Fuego, England Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Direction of Fleet Positions, and Trade Routes in the Caribbean EITC Recruiting HQ 'Established: 1694 AKA: Trading Co. Office Location: Downtown, Tortuga, Abassa Status: Operational - Open to the Public Main Use: Recruiting new members of EITC Additional Uses: Record Keeping EITC Deployment Office - Central Caribbean 'Established: 1739 AKA: Graham Marsh Imports Location: Harbor District, Port Royal, Abassa Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Organizing Fleet Movement in the Central Caribbean EITC Deployment Office - Northern Caribbean ''''Established: 1739 AKA: Flats, and Flatts Importers Location: Prison District, Tortuga, Abassa Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Organizing Fleet Movement in the Northern Caribbean EITC Deployment Office - Southern Caribbean Established: 1739 AKA: Garrett's Imports and Exports Location: Downtown Liberty, Padres Del Fuego, Abassa Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Organizing Fleet Movement in the Southern Caribbean Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:World Role-Play Category:British Empire Category:Role-Play